


everything may be gold

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, they're both nerds and i love them so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: Thor really likes mythology and Dizzee really likes listening to him.





	

“So, like,” Thor pauses for a moment. Dizzee’s hands continue to braid his long, blonde hair. It’s a thing—the hair braiding—that started when his blonde waves twisted into something that faintly resembled one. He can’t help it now; his fingers always find their way back to Thor’s hair. “Some people believe Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus, but others think she just, like…appeared.”

“Appeared how?”

Thor hums when Dizzee’s fingertip brushes his scalp. They’re in Dizzee’s room, alone in the house (faking sick to get out of family trips is a specialty of his). The only sounds are coming from them and the soft buzz of the refrigerator in the kitchen. “She rode to shore on sea foam. It was after a bunch of shit went down, so no one really knows.”

Dizzee looks down at Thor, whose head is on his lap. His eyes are closed and he’s got such a peaceful smile glued to his lips, Dizzee doesn’t want to look away. “So what’s up with her?”

“She’s the goddess of love, fertility, and beauty. That’s fucking cool, right? _Love._ ”

“You ever been in love?” Dizzee asks. The question seems familiar to him, but he can’t exactly put his finger on it.

Thor’s eyes open. “Once.”

Dizzee lets go of the braid he was working on, moves his hand to Thor’s face. He lets his fingers trail over his soft lips, smiling when he sees Thor biting back a smile of his own. “Tell me more about Aphrodite.”

“Birds,” Thor says softly, closing his eyes again. “Doves, sparrows…swans. They’re considered sacred to her.” Dizzee can practically hear Thor’s voice from all those weeks ago, _just birds singing their bird voice. Doing bird things._ “She also, like, flew in a chariot pulled by sparrows. And she could make people fall in love. If they were fighting, she’d make them feel love again.” Thor moves his head, nudging his forehead against Dizzee’s hand. He takes the hint, moves his hands back into Thor’s hair and massages at his scalp. “Sorry if I’m talking too much, no one ever really listens to me when I bring this up.”

“Don’t be sorry. Talk all night if you want to.” Dizzee says simply. Because, in reality, if Thor wanted to talk about Greek mythology all night, Dizzee would listen. He’d fight against his tired eyes and listen until the sun came up. “It’s like how you are with me, you know? My brothers? Zeke? They don’t really listen to me, not like you do. When I talk to you it’s like the whole world is listening.”

Thor smiles at that, moves one of his hands that’s resting on his stomach to reach for Dizzee’s free one. He’ll never really get used to it, Thor holding his hand. It’s something that makes him feel so whole, so warm and big in this vast universe. “In those myths, were there any about two boys? Or two girls?”

“Oh, yeah. Sappho, Hyacinth. More, probably, but I’m too tired to think.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“I wanna talk to you. Sleep is so boring.”

Dizzee laughs, then nods to the pillow beside him. “C’mon, come up here.”

Thor sits up, moves until he’s settled in next to Dizzee. It’s such a feeling to have Thor in his room, lying beside him in bed. It’s comfortable, it’s dizzying. He never wants him to leave. Dizzee pulls the blankets over them, up to their shoulders. “If you were part of the myths, you’d be a god of music, art, and beauty. All kinds of beauty, you know? Physical beauty, and you’re so beautiful on the inside, too. Everything about you. Hm. Love, too. Everything positive.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i'm supposed to be doing homework and they're distracting me


End file.
